


Sex and Cuddles

by Little_Town



Series: DBZ Self-Inserts [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Doggy Style, F/M, Quickies, Sex, but yea its implied beerus n whis are together but its not implied very well in the fic itself OOP, i say beerus/reader but i wrote it more like that weird in-between platonic and romantic, idk if i should tag this as beerus/reader/whis lmfao, u know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Town/pseuds/Little_Town
Summary: You and Whis are frequent fuckbuddies. On this particular day he shows up earlier than expected with an urgent mission, yet still makes time for sex. Beerus is said urgent mission. [one-shots that connect to each other]
Relationships: (well kinda) - Relationship, Beerus (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Beerus (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball), Whis (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Series: DBZ Self-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Whis

**Author's Note:**

> am i working on my indulgent oc sex stories instead of writing the very last chapter of my vegebul fic? yeees. am i horny for the literal Only Twink Pretty Boy in dbz when theres plenty of hot muscle dudes to pick from? yeees. am i determined to fill up the whis/reader tag on both here and tumblr with my horny shit? yeees. please enjoy!

You heard a knock at your front door. You opened it and was surprised to find Whis standing there. 

"Good morning, [y/n]," he greeted warmly.

"Oh! Hello, Whis." You exchanged with him the cheek-to-cheek, "besos"-style greeting you had taught him. You couldn’t help herself—you really thought that greeting would fit him and you couldn’t believe he agreed to be taught that, and even more so when he continued to do it to greet you. _Well, there’s actually a lot of things not to believe right now if we’re on that track._ You ended the greeting with a kiss to Whis’ cheek. "You’re here early, I’m barely clothed."

Whis smiled as he returned the kiss to your cheek. "Lord Beerus is demanding your presence. He wants to take a nap, but he just won’t let himself sleep unless you’re there to rub his head. You’ve utterly spoiled him."

You leaned forward while laughing and brushed your fingertips with his. "Whis, _you’re_ his attendant and I swear you’ve already been spoiling him this entire time!"

Whis laughed with you and took your hand in his. "It’s what must be done with the God of Destruction." He brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it while taking in your body. You were only wearing a see-through bralette and short shorts underneath a silk robe. "As for the state of your undress, it’s quite convenient, actually. I came here early for, as you like to call it, a 'quickie.'"

Your eyes went wide but narrowed as your lips curled up in a seductive smile. You brought her body close to his. "A quickie? But you love to take your time in both food and sex. Why now?" Your free hand cupped Whis’ face and your pointer finger traced his lips.

Whis smiled as he let go of your hand and copied the movement to you. "Lord Beerus is impatient. He woke up from his previous nap and refused to go back to sleep without you. You know how he is. Only an hour for me to get you to him, and that includes travel time."

You took the finger on your lips into your mouth and used your tongue to lightly play with it. You let his finger rest on your bottom lip as you spoke. "Only an hour? That’s the amount of time it takes to get from there and back. Beerus is such a baby." You kissed the finger on your lip and stared directly at Whis.

Whis laughed his typical ojou-sama laugh as he took that finger and dragged a perfectly manicured nail down your neck and into your shirt. "Typically I would ask you what genitals you’d prefer, but today’s circumstances mean we must use penis." He took out his staff with his other hand and waved it towards himself. The staff disappeared with a flourish. Angels did not come with genitals, so naturally, when Whis wanted to have sex, he would create them himself using his staff.

"But I’m in the mood for pussy!" you pouted, placing both of your arms around Whis’ waist.

"Now, now, we’re running out of time. You will get vagina later," Whis laughed again. Suddenly, he stopped, picked you up, and pushed you against the nearest wall. His lips and teeth were immediately on your neck as he nibbled you like you were a delicious dessert. You let out an elongated moan as a finger slipped underneath your shorts and underwear and he pressed his middle finger against your clit.

"Engorged already," Whis remarked. "Thank goodness you are so easily aroused."

You hissed as you started bunching up his skirt to get access to his makeshift dick. Whis ripped off your shorts and underwear, and deftly inserted himself into you.

"There it is," you sighed as Whis began to thrust. Though, suddenly, he stopped. "Hello? Whis?"

"Hm, this will not do," he murmured. Still inserted in you, Whis carried you to the kitchen table. He lightly bounced you along the way to satiate you, revelling in your soft whimpers. He took himself out of you and set you down on the table on all fours.

"Doggy style, huh? I bet you’re still gonna make me do all the work," you pouted, but sighed when Whis inserted his cock into you again.

"It’s perfect for setting your own pace," Whis stated with a satisfied smile, running his hands down your sides and admiring your figure. He topped off his admiration by lightly squeezing your ass. "Now, as you say, 'back that ass up!'"

You thrusted your hips forward and backward, filling yourself up with Whis’ dick. Your moans and pants filled the air, all while Whis had his hands on your waist and gently guided you. He admired the sweat forming on your body, and the flexing of your quad muscles as you moved. Sex with him was always a workout, for he rarely ever does assert himself in most situations—why would he put the effort in now? So, it was up to you to do all the movement. Either that, or you two played with sex toys. It was all fun either way.

In a rare show of power, he quickly pulled out of you again, flipped you over, and thrusted himself back into you so that you shouted in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"I want to properly enjoy my meal," Whis giggled. He began to actually thrust while ravishing your lips and neck. One hand held onto your hip while the other played with your clit. Thrusting at a relentless pace, you reached your orgasm and moaned Whis’ name so loud you were sure that the entire neighborhood heard you.

Whis did one last, long lick up your neck and placed a kiss on your lips. "Delicious," he said with a satisfied, ojou-sama smile.

"Whis, that was great as always," you moaned, unsheathing his cock from yourself, "but now I need time to shower and change."

The angel straightened himself out and shrugged. "Of course. Lord Beerus will just have to wait."


	2. Beerus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beerus time beerus time! this one is shorter ehehe sowwyyyy but this one made me laugh while writing it, i hope my writing was able to convey exactly what i was thinking !

“You’re late! You had sex or something didn’t you?” Beerus wagged a long nail in Whis’ direction. **  
**

“I was hungry and wanted to eat some dessert, my Lord,” Whis said with a sly laugh. “I have brought [y/n] as you wished.”

“I swear you’re spending more time with [y/n] than you are with me!” Beerus complained, making his pointing more aggressive.

Whis let out a hearty laugh. “Lord Beerus, are you jealous?”

“Now, now, Beerus,” you said, your voice slowly rising into the cute tone you used whenever you visited to take a nap with the God of Destruction. “No, need to be like that, baby.” Beerus’ ears perked up in your direction but he still stood staring at Whis with that accusatory finger. 

“Ohhhh, Beeeerus. Are you ready for a lil’ nappie?” you cooed. You walked towards his bed. Beerus’ eyes and head slowly followed you. His finger was still pointed at Whis.

“I know you’re a sleepy kitty,” you continued to coo. “Don’t you want little head scratchies to help you fall asleep?” You sat down on the bed and patted your lap.

Beerus' strong front fell completely as he raced towards you and jumped onto the bed. He got comfy as he placed his head on your soft thighs. You laughed as you began to pet and lightly scratch his head. “Yes, I want a nappie and yes, I want head scratchies,” Beerus purred. He began to nuzzle your hand.

“Have fun, my Lord. [y/n], I’ll come back for you in a few hours,” Whis said somewhere in the distance as he left Beerus’ room.

“You are the cutest, strongest kitty in the entire universe. Yes you are, yes you are,” you softly cooed. Your hands scratched his head, that one spot behind his ear, and underneath his chin. Beerus closed his eyes in complete content as he pushed his head further into your touch.

“Aww, baby, look at you. You’re the comfiest God of Destruction,” you murmured lovingly. It always amazed you how you were able to bring out the cozy, cuddly cat side of the strongest being in the entire universe. Not like you had any complaints, anyhow. It ensured the safety of you and the planet, and Beerus really was such a cute kitty. You’d grown fond of coming over to pet Beerus to sleep and eventually falling asleep there too. 

You continued to coo praises to lull him to sleep. Beerus purred and smiled and nodded at everything you said. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a voice that always screamed for him to pull himself together and destroy the person who was currently speaking to him like he was some pet, to get up from the comfy pillow of your lap—the comfiest pillow in the entire universe by the way; the pillow King Vegeta hid from him was nothing compared to you—to stop becoming so easily babied by your soft touch.

But you were so comforting and soft and sweet, and he always had the best naps with you, so what could he possibly do?


End file.
